Picture Perfect
by Forever.A.Typo
Summary: This is not the normal relationship I have with girls. This is not something I've ever done. This is definitely NOT something I'm used to. So why does it feel so familiar? It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach and I don't like it. I ignore the way I loved hearing her say my name over and over again. DRAKExOC


**A/n This chapter is rated T for strong language, but this is my first M rated story. C: This story is dedicated to Tree-Hugger, a close friend of mine who got severely beat up by an eighth grade bully after school one day. **

You can call me irresponsible, you can call me a womanizer, you can call me anything you like, but my name is Drake Parker. Every girl I ever asked out agreed, and I'm sure that by now I've dated every girl that goes to school with me, besides that evil she-beast, Mindy Crenshaw. I shudder at the idea.

After performing an _awesome _concert somewhere in L.A, I notice Josh walking up with a girl by his side. Not Mindy, though, but a _hot _girl. Score 1 for Josh, I guess, but what happened to Mindy?

"Hey, Drake, I've got someone I think you're gonna want to meet!" Josh calls as he nears the steps of the stage that I'm sitting on, guitar in hand.

"Hey there, beautiful," I smirk as she looks me up and down. She has long black hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a black tank top and a rather _short _pair of shorts, which show off her long creamy legs.

"Hi," She says sarcastically. I don't know what I did, but I must have made a face when she said that because Josh intrudes.

"This is a, erm, friend of mine. She says she likes your music…right?" He looks at the girl expectantly, and I can tell his patience is wearing thin.

"Yeah, your music's good," She says passively. That's not the usual compliment I get from girls. Normally it's _OMG You're DRAKE PARKER! You're so hawt! _Or _You're music's great but you're so hott!_

Definitely NOT _Yeah, your music's good._

I stand up to reveal that I'm at least a foot taller than her, and then I realize she's not wearing shoes. She's standing in the grass barefoot. Who does that? "Is that…. _All _you like about me?" I ask with a knowing smile. I subconsciously strum the guitar hanging by the strap on my shoulders, awaiting the Princess's answer.

"Pretty much," she says coldly.

"Okie Dokie, I don't think this is going to well… err…" I interrupt Josh before he suggests something that will piss me off any more than I already am. In my jeans and heavy t-shirt, I realize just how hot it is out here, and some of it probably has to do with how pissed I am right now.

"Why did you bring her over here?" I shout at Josh.

"I… errr…. I… she said she wanted to meet you, okay! She's new to our school but she's familiar with your music and I told her that you were my brother and it's NOT MY FAULT OKAY!" Josh nervously spazzes out, waving his arms around and jumping around like a kid. I find it really hilarious when he does this, but not right now.

"So you wanted to meet me?" I smirk. Just then, my mind snags on a thought. _She's new to our school._

She shrugs.

"…and you only like me for my music?"

"That's right." She takes a small step closer to me, and I find it funny how I'm towering over her and she's still acting all badass.

Well, when I say funny, I really mean tragically ironic.

I can feel her warm breath on my neck and I ignore the goosebumps that rise there. I stare at her with a straight face.

"Drake, we have to get going," Josh says awkwardly. I glance up at him.

"I guess I'll see you around then, Drake Parker." She whispers before stepping out of my way. I let out a huff of exasperation and frustration. I ignore the fact that I loved the way she said my name, and for now, I ignore the fact that tonight I'll have to take a cold shower.

At school with Josh, just standing by his locker while he messes with some books and papers in the blue, metal dungeon, something catches my eye –or rather, _someone_. I've never seen her around school before now, and I can say right now that she is _smoking hot. _She has a white fedora on the top of her head with a black stripe around it, and she's brushing her long black hair in a small mirror hanging in her locker…. But then I realize it's not her locker. That's _my _locker. I must've left it open when I wandered over here to talk to Josh about nothing in particular. She was wearing an insanely short skirt that showed off her perfect legs, and about four inch black high heels.

_Damn._

I decide to walk over there, turning on the charm. She glances at me a moment before fiddling with something in her backpack, which hangs over her shoulder like a purse.

"Hey there," She says without so much as glancing up at me as she digs through that black hole of hers.

"Hey," I say nonchalantly.

"What's up, pretty boy?" She asks, pulling out a pen. With the way she calls me that, I realize that this is the girl I met at the concert. What was her name? Did anybody even tell me her name?

"This is my locker, you know," I inform her. She glances up at me before digging through her pockets for something else.

"…and?"

"I saw you fixing your hair in _my _mirror, and I figured it wasn't a bad view." I smirk.

"Let me guess, you're gonna ask for my number now, right?" She says simply, finally looking up at me. Her eyes are a deep blue, and I could never get over how much I loved to stare at blue eyes. I don't even really know why, it was just something I always loved.

"I think I know how the whole dating process goes." She says.

In response, I smile, and she tells me to give her my hand, so I do.

She scribbles her number down on my hand, smirks at me, and then takes off. I stare at her as she shuffles down the hallway, waving and smiling as she passes my brother, and when Josh gives me a funny look, I glance at my hand.

_Get a life, player _

In a fit of unaccountable rage and embarrassment I slam my locker closed, and as the bell rings signaling the release of the jailbirds the government calls students, I storm off to find that girl.

"_Drake!" _I hear somebody calling my name somewhere in the sea of people I really couldn't care less about right now, so I ignore it, continuing my hulk-like fit, trekking down the hallway, eyes peeled for the girl.

When I find her outside, sitting at the top of a tall tree, writing in a journal, I begin screaming up at her.

"What is this?" I shout, shoving my hand into the air, giving some emphasis to my argument. –A phrase I subconsciously learned from Mindy and Josh-

She glances down at me and a smile spreads across her face. "Hey there, Prince Charming!" She waves at me. I let out a huff of frustration.

"Hey, tree hugger, why don't you get down here and explain this to me?" I shout. She drops her journal from the branch she was sitting on and papers fly about, fluttering like a swarm of butterflies until each one hits the ground. The leather journal, though, lands with a thud on the ground inches from my feet.

"You asked for it, prince." She calls as she begins to climb down. Because I was already staring up at her, I accidentally catch a glimpse of the material under that short skirt of hers, and it's not much. When I realize her feet are familiarly bare, I notice she'd kicked her heels off and left them leaning against the tree. She reaches the ground remarkably fast.

"It's clear you're a womanizer, and umm… I don't suppose you've ever even had a _real _girlfriend before. I won't want to waste my minutes on you, if that's how you're gonna play." She explains with a sarcastic smile. She doesn't even bother with the millions of papers that litter the ground around the two of us.

"…You have a point, there, but-''

"No buts. Butts are for chairs, Prince Charming." She interrupts. She then proceeds to fall to the grass and pick up the paper she dropped. "Oh, and don't bother, anyways, Mindy told me all about you." She says; her eyes focused on her busy hands. It makes sense now, _Mindy _told her about me.

"Well, can I at least know your name?" I ask as she stands with a fistful of paper in one hand and her brown leather journal in the other.

"Hailee," She smiles, tilting her head a bit. I didn't hear her, because I was distracted by her eyes. Don't ask why, I just was.

"What?" I vaguely notice that she's standing _really _close to me.

"Hailee… Mahowny." She waves her hands around a little, like some people do when they talk. I don't know why people do that, but I find it kind of funny. For some odd reason I'm having trouble actually hearing her when she talks.

"And that's your name?" She takes a small step closer. I feel the vaguely familiar tickle of her breath on my skin.

"You're not very good at being smooth, Prince Charming." We're standing nose to nose now.

"My name's Drake." I say quietly.

Just when I think we're about to kiss, I hardly hear a muffled car horn honk, and Hailee ducks, holding her fedora to her head, and takes a step back.

"That's my ride. I gotta go. See ya later, Prince Charming!" She calls over her shoulder. I watch her step into a black pickup truck, and I feel the presence of somebody else next to me, but I'm in too much of a haze to acknowledge it.

_What just happened?_

"You know, she was just flirting with you." Josh states. I'm baffled as to how he thinks this, -haha, baffled is a funny word- because she clearly hates me. "But that doesn't mean she'd go out with you." Josh smirks teasingly.

Without really thinking, my subconscious mind takes over and speaks for me. "I bet you twenty bucks I can get her to screw me by the end of August."

_What the HELL did I just say?_

Josh chuckles and I stare at the sky, frustrated.

"It's a bet."

My last thought before I start walking home, leaving Josh by the tree, is:

_My life is FUCKED. _

At the premier with Josh, I sit alone at a little red table, taking tiny sips of Dr. Fizz. It's been two days since the last time I saw Tree-hugger, and two days since I made that bet with Josh.

I don't even have twenty dollars.

I'm pretty sure it's May, which explains the heat, so I have about 3 months. How am I going to do this? It's the first time I've ever actually stressed out over a girl, probably because, contrary to popular belief, I'm still a virgin. Sure, I've had some close calls, some _really _intense make out sessions, but I've never had sex.

I glance over at Josh, who is in his theater uniform, working the candy counter. It's a normal sight, but it's the person he's talking to and smiling with who catches my eye.

It's Tree Hugger.

She's wearing the same fedora, but now she has a white tank top, skinny jeans and black Converse on. She laughs at something Josh says, and I ignore the tiny feeling of jealousy eating away in my gut. Suddenly, Josh points at me, Hailee looks at me with a smile, and begins to make her way over here.

I avert my eyes from her and take a distracting sip of my Dr. Fizz as she sits in the chair across from me.

"Hey there, Prince Charming." She greets.

It's then that I notice she has a big, black, professional-looking camera in her hands.

"What's with the camera?" I ask, ignoring her greeting.

"I'm a photographer." I notice that not only her mouth is smiling, but her eyes are too. I regrettably notice the sparkle in her deep blue eyes.

"Oh."

"That's why I'm here, to take pictures."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, she starts to talk again.

"Mind if I take few pics of you?"

The question catches me completely off guard, although I should've seen it coming. I decide that since I've still got that bet with Josh, I might as well start somewhere. I've always been a "here is that somewhere" kind of guy, so why not think that way now?

"I guess," I shrug. Her eyes light up even more and she stands. She starts taking pictures of me and I begin to feel a little awkward just sitting there looking at her while she shoots me with the lightning from her camera flash.

After she takes about 10,000 photos of me just sitting there awkwardly, she smiles, staring at the camera, and then at me. "Thanks!" She says.

"I'll print them out and send you some later, okay?" I nod, but I didn't even hear what she said. She smiles.

"I have to go. I'll see ya later!" She calls over her shoulder as she turns to leave. In a flash, I stand and grab her arm, spinning her so that she's facing me. I wouldn't dare kiss her after what happened earlier, but I could try something. I could try this.

"Meet me here tomorrow after school?" I ask. This is the first time I've ever been so vulnerable with a girl, really. It's always been more of a, make sure you're here, sort of thing, rather than me genuinely asking. Her smile fades for a second and we stare at each other for a few seconds, but they seem like hours, dragging on like the Sundays when it rains when I wake up and I have nothing to do all day.

Her smile returns just as quickly as it had faded and she kisses me on the cheek.

"Sure."

And I'm left standing there, in a dream-like haze, watching her flounce about, out of the theater.

**A/n Straying away from SWAC and HG, I decided I should try my hand at Drake & Josh, since I've loved this show for so long and this fandom isn't nearly as large as it should be. I actually got the idea for this while building an EPIK lego house watching Drake & Josh. :3 (Don't Judge) **

**So how'd you like it? Kill or Keep? **

**Oh, and P.s, I'm a total Drindy shipper, but I'm kind of uncomfortable writing it. :-\ I don't know why. **

**-Twill- **


End file.
